


Goodbye, Old Friend...

by DrGairyuki



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Kudos: 2





	Goodbye, Old Friend...

Dr. Gairyuki (who is me if you haven't seen my name) was at a graveyard with rain pouring down from the grey clouds as I was looking and standing in front of a grave with a sad look in silence... before he sniffed his nose in sadness at this.

"OI, PUNK!" Dr. Gairyuki turned to see Conker the Squirrel standing behind the custom black Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid with cannons on the back after he crashed the Batmobile that he used (read: stole) to get to the graveyard with an angry expression. "What the fuck are you doing here?! I fucking swear, if you're doing something disgraceful I will kill you!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dr. Gairyuki said. "Why the fuck make you think i'm motherfucking doing something disgraceful?!"

"Because you are a disgrace, you stupid-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you dumbass motherfucking alcoholic Banjo-ripoff something-species squirrel son of a bitch! Can you see i'm also fucking grieving?!" 

"The fuck did you just call me-?! Why you little son of a- That's fucking it! I'm gonna fucking kill you just for the hell of it!"

"Enough." Dr. Gairyuki and Conker turns and see Master Chief coming over as he told them. "Today is not the day or the time."  
Dr. Gairyuki and Conker looked at each other and then back to Master Chief.

"You're right. Sorry." Conker said apologetically after he've dropped his angry expression and give an apologetic look before he turn to Dr. Gairyuki. "I guess we put our differences on hold and get along for one day."

"It's what our friend would have wanted." Dr. Gairyuki said.

"Let us show our respect for the dead." Master Chief said when he turn toward the grave as Dr. Gairyuki, Conker, him, Ranma, a Beowolf, Marisa, Sazabi, Claptrap, Doomguy, Loona, Luz Noceda, Ideon, a Spinosaurus, Godzilla, Catra, Eggman, and Miku all gathered around the grave with sad looks before they all spoke in unity. 

"Rest in Piece; Internet Explorer." The grave was reveal to be Internet Explorer's as Internet Explorer's tombstone was now reveal and shown with its epitaph saying: "Internet Explorer - The most widely used and popular web browser of its era. A humble web browser who have made and supported the lives better and will be missed by many. The greatest, most iconic, and legendary web browser to have ever lived."

"You are truely a workhorse of your day and even right up to down to your dying breath." Master Chief said. "You done well, Internet Explorer."

"I think about you every single day." Conker said.

"You were the greatest web browser, Internet Explorer. And the place where I have posted my first fanfic and who have given me my very first erection." Dr Gairyuki said sadfully. The everyone else just looked blankly at him in confusion. "Oh, fuck off. You know its true."

Standing on a branch and hidden under the shadow of a nearby tree overlooking, Window Edge-chan was looking from a distance in silence.

"... Hmph, idiot." Edge-chan said to herself before she turn around and flew away with a sad look. "Goodbye, Internet Explorer. You will be missed. I hoped that you'll be happy in heaven. You maybe are dead now, but you and the legacy you created will never be forgotten. Goodbye... old friend."


End file.
